Left for dead
by Vegetableswillhavetheirrevenge
Summary: When you're constantly the only one left on the battlefield, it can be somewhat frustrating. But it does lead to some interesting revelations... ONESHOT. LEON.


****

**Well, this has just been niggling at me ever since a conversation I once had with my housemate, peskychesk (who will eventually start posting her first piece of fanfiction). It's always Leon who's left alone on the battlefield, making us think he died. It's kind of mean of the other Knights in my opinion to just leave him there. So, here goes.**

**And before I forget- Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin (well, I have the DVDs of all three series, but I don't think that counts for anything apart from making me happy)**

**

* * *

**

The first time Leon was left for dead on the battlefield, he didn't really think much of it. After all, the fight had been fierce, and he had been knocked unconscious and was bleeding from the head. Not to mention the fact that their party had to rush off to capture the rest of the attacking bandits. It was, all-in-all, rather understandable. Therefore, he was more than willing to let it slide.

By the third time, however, he was getting slightly annoyed. It never seemed to happen to anyone else- they either died or got back perfectly safely. And if any of the others happened to be knocked unconscious, it would always be discovered and they would be automatically seen to and taken to Gaius. Really, it just wasn't fair.

It was round about the 17th time it happened that he discovered the bets. Apparently, there was a rather large wager surrounding each of the battles Leon was involved in. Bets ranged from him returning unharmed to not appearing until five weeks later. It was, he supposed, something to be proud of that no-one ever bet that he would die. Yes, it may be that this was only true because if someone had chosen to do so then it would be in rather bad taste, but Leon instead chose to view it as a testament to their beliefs in his skill.

However, for all that he tried to be good-natured about it, being left for dead so many times could wear down a person's nerves. And so it was that, after the 39th time, he found himself volunteering to ride out with Arthur to fight the Great Dragon. This time, though, he managed to stay conscious, instead rolling off of his horse when the Dragon sent an enormous blast of fire his way. However, before he could shake off the pain from hitting his head (or, indeed, recover his vision properly- the flames had been quite bright), he heard a roar of pain from the creature in question. Raising his head slightly and looking blearily towards the source of the noise, he was just in time to see Arthur being thrown backwards, passing out.

And so it was that Leon was the only person to witness the ensuing conversation between servant-boy and Dragon. And, dazed as he was, he still felt the shock course through him. Merlin- quirky, sarcastic, cheerful Merlin- was a sorcerer.

Had he been in better shape, Leon may well have arrested the boy then and there. But just as he was about to struggle to his feet, Arthur woke. And the boy did nothing but lie, telling the Prince that _he_ had been responsible for the Dragon fleeing the city. What was going on? What could this mean?

Nonetheless, he still might have said something- he had a duty after all- were it not for the fact that Arthur did little upon waking but glance quickly around the clearing, and then motion for Merlin to follow. A burst of annoyance rose within Leon- Left for dead. _Again!_

He didn't return to the city for a few hours, instead calming his nerves and thinking over what he had just discovered. Maybe, he considered, he should tell the King about it? But then he remembered the 22nd time he had been abandoned- the time he had found out that Uther had bet a whole 20 gold pieces that Leon would be gone for at least four weeks. So much for faith in one of his 'most trusted' Knights.

No, he decided, he would keep Merlin's secret. Then at least he would have _something_ fun to think about on one of his many solitary journeys back to Camelot.

It wasn't until he returned that night that he realised. Now it was 40 times...

* * *

**Review if you want. If you don't want to, then don't (however happy they make me)**


End file.
